


Stormtrooper Scars

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormtroopers didn't have soulmarks. They had scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormtrooper Scars

Stormtroopers didn’t have soulmarks. They had scars. Some had large obvious ones, some had small ones hidden on ankles or behind ears. FN-2187’’s scar spanned from his bellybutton to his right hip, curving over most of his lower stomach. FN-2187 would occasionally run his hand over the raised skin when he was laying in his bunk. He wished he knew what the mark had been, but he figured it was better that he didn’t.

When FN-2187 was seventeen he watched as three officers came into the barracks and dragged FN-3898 out in the middle of the night. She didn’t come back. Someone said that she had found her soulmate, an officer. 98 had been three when she entered the program, old enough to know what her mark had been. The person who shared her bunk said that she’d recognized the symbol on the neck of a visiting officer. The opinion was split as to whether to believe the rumor that 98 had become the officer’s wife or the rumor that the officer had been ordered to shoot her to show their loyalty. FN-2187 preferred the former.

FN-2187 became Finn and suddenly not having a soulmark became a problem. Soulmarks were a big thing in the resistance. He’d seen a few soulmarks on civilians, but now he was seeing them on people he knew and cared about. Sometimes it was disappointing, a clear sign that someone had someone out there they were waiting for. Rey had a tiny symbol on her collarbone, a circle of intricate lines done in every shade of blue imaginable. While placement was different between mates, size remained the same.

Some people kept their soulmark hidden. Jessika wore a glove on her left hand. Snap wore a bracelet, but would take it off when he was with friends, showing off the large band of pink and red that matched his husbands. And then there was Poe. Poe who worked on his X Wing shirtless, showing of the large beautiful silver tree on his lower back. Finn could stare at the tree for hours as Poe worked. He’d watch the way the light caught the branches, lighting them up. It was beautiful. And it was big. Almost as big as Finn’s scar. Of course many people had soulmarks as big or bigger, but Finn could almost pretend that if he still had a mark they would match. Then he’d look down at the ugly scar and realize nothing that beautiful could have ever been there.

Finn did his best to keep his scar covered. Thankfully, no one seemed to realize it was where his mark hard been. Snap had asked about it once, seeing a bit of the scar when Finn reached up to grab a part for BB-8, untucking his shirt in the process. Finn had changed the subject. He didn’t want the others to know. He couldn’t stand the pity they’d look at him with. The same pity they’d had when Finn had talked about conditioning, endurance training, or the public executions he’d gone to as a child. What had happened had happened, and the only thing to do was enjoy what he had now. Friends, food, freedom, and the chance to choose his own future.

Some people didn’t have sex until they found their mates. Poe wasn’t one of those people. When he found his mate someday he would love them and only them, but until then he was open to seeing other people casually. He’d smiled at Finn’s cheesy attempts at flirting for a few weeks before agreeing to go back to his room with him to watch holovids.

Sex with Poe was amazing. It was a thousand times better than the quick and rough meetings with other stormtroopers had been. Poe was slow. The first night they’d laid in bed together and kissed for hours. When they finally got their clothes off Poe had run his fingers up and over Finn’s raised scar. The touch caused heat to spread up and over Finn’s stomach. He’d grabbed his hand and moved it to his shoulder instead. He thrust up against Poe as they kissed slowly. When he came it was with his hand pushed against Poe’s back, stroking the slightly raised skin there.

They’d been dating for weeks before the subject of marks came up. “Do you keep your hair grown out to cover your mark?” Poe asked as he ran his fingers through Finn’s hair. 

Finn felt his stomach drop. “What?”

“Your mark. I know some people who have it on their heads grow their hair out on purpose. It would probably be a pain though to keep it shaved just to show it off,” Poe said.

“Why do you think it’s on my head?” Finn asked. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had imagined Poe asking him about his soulmark, but in his head the conversation was always accusatory, or angst filled and fraught with tension. It wasn’t casually brought up while cuddling after sex.

“I’ve seen the rest of you. Unless it’s really small. If that’s the case I could be more thorough next time,” Poe said. Finn didn’t have to look up to know he was grinning. Usually he would smile along, but his heart was racing and he felt like he was going to be sick. There was nothing he could say that wasn’t going to make this conversation worse.

He stood up. “I should go. I still have to look over the schematics the general sent me.”

“Hey,” Poe grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry. I know some people don’t like talking about their marks. You can stay. I’ll shut up.”

Finn gave him a weak grin, “No, it’s okay. I just really do need to go. Not all of us are commanding officers who can stay in bed all day.” He avoided looking at Poe as he got up and dressed. He could feel his eyes on him as he left.

Finn was asleep when he heard the visitor alarm go off on his door. He bit back a groan as he stood up, hand already reaching for armor that wasn’t there. He ran a hand over his eyes instead as he walked over the door, leaning against it as he pushed the comlink button. “Yeah?”

“Hey buddy, it’s me. Open up,” Poe’s voice came through, sounding far too awake for the middle of the night.

Finn let himself groan, keeping his finger on the button so Poe could hear him as he keyed in the code to open the door.

Poe was smiling when he entered, leaning over to kiss Finn. “Good morning.”

“It is not morning. Have you even slept?” Finn asked. Poe was in his flightsuit, wide eyed, with messy hair.

“No,” he said, moving over to sit on Finn’s bed. He was carrying a bag of something. Finn normally would have cared but he’d had trouble getting to sleep after their conversation and all he wanted was to go back to bed. Poe patted the space beside him. Finn pushed him to the edge of the bed so he could lay down instead.

“So,” Poe said. “After you left I decided to do some research into stormtroopers and soulmarks so I wouldn’t make an ass of myself again. There’s not much information out there, but I was eventually able to find something in the database,” he held a hand out to Finn. “Wait. I know that you don’t want to talk about this, but I just got back from a trading post where I got you a gift.”

Finn took the bag from Poe with a frown. He had no idea where the conversation was going. He had no idea where an off planet trip to buy him a gift had come from. He pulled out a sealed bag containing a grey piece of fabric. “Thanks?”

Poe gave him a brilliant grin. “This is a piece of Shive Transfer Lidki. Some species used to use it to help find their soulmates. A person touches it and their mark is transferred to the cloth. Matchmakers would keep large archives so they could help people find each other. It has also been used to verify marks in cases when they’ve become too damaged or are suspected of being modified. I was going to wait and ask you if you might want it. Then I realized you were asleep so I went and got one instead and decided to wait to give it you in the morning. I probably could have waited a little bit longer, but BB-8 kicked me out of our room because I was disturbing it’s charging.”

Finn looked at the inconspicuous grey cloth. “So I just have to touch it and it will show what my mark is?” Poe nodded. Finn looked at the cloth for another moment. It wouldn’t be difficult to tear open the sealing bag. He reached over and put it on his dresser instead. “Thanks man. That was really thoughtful. You should go get some sleep now though. You’re practicing formations later, right?”

“Yes,” Poe said, eyes still trained on the cloth. “I’ll leave.

Poe jumped up when he saw him the next day in the mess hall. He walked over to Finn with an unreadable expression. “So? Did the cloth work?”

“Huh?” Finn said, avoiding eye contact as he looked over the fruit selection. “Oh, I haven’t tried it yet. I’ve gone this long without knowing, there’s no rush.”

Finn was aware of Poe’s growing frustration over the next three days. He only asked directly about the cloth twice, but he asked plenty of other pointed questions about Finn’s plans for the week and what he was doing after work.

Finn put off talking about it for as long as he could. It worked until Poe pushed him onto his bed and tugged his shirt off. Finn froze when he put his hand on Finn’s scar. “This is where your mark was, right? I’ve always wondered about it. When I touch you here I can feel something. I didn’t know what to make of it before, but now I’m almost certain. No one has ever affected me like you have Finn.” Poe leaned down to kiss the scar.

Finn sighed. He knew this was where it was going. Poe hadn’t been subtle. He’d known from the moment he’d gotten the cloth what Poe had been hoping for.  
“And if we aren’t? I like being with you,” Finn said, running his fingers through Poe’s hair. “I don’t want to know that we weren’t supposed to be together, that there’s someone else out there waiting for you.”

Poe looked up at him. “Finn. I love you. I’ve cared about you from the moment I saw you. I was sure that you were my soulmate. And when I realized you didn’t have a matching mark I decided I didn’t care. You’re the one that I want. If you don’t want to use the cloth then don’t. I’m still planning on being with you in the long run.”

Finn leaned down to kiss him. “Alright.” He reached over to where the bag was sitting, in the exact place he’d left it.

“Do you want me to go? This might be something you want to do in private,” Poe said.

“No way. You’re the one who flew off planet without the General’s permission to smuggle me this. You’re going to be here when I use it.”

“Technically I don’t need the General’s permission to go off planet. I just need to fill out a lot of forms after,” Poe said, leaning against Finn.

“Alright,” Finn said. He opened the bag and looked at the cloth wearily, like it was going to jump out and bite him. He reached in and pulled the cloth out, holding it in both hands. It flashed a bright white before silver lines began to spread over it. The leaves hadn’t even finished forming before the cloth fell to the ground, replaced by a laughing pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt asking for Finn/Poe Soulmate AU. I can't remember the exact prompt because I managed to lose it to the depths of tumblr message hell. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.  
> I'm on tumblr @ thekinkawakens.tumblr.com


End file.
